


Pardonne-moi

by Zweim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexe, amour, problemes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: Le tonnerre gronde et se déchire dans le ciel. A l'image du couple tangible de Harry et Draco Malfoy Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de J. .

 **Note :** Je n'ai pour le moment qu'écris le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien en comportera cette histoire : C'est du FREESTYLE COMPLET ! (Quoi que j'ai un début de trame, car cette histoire provient d'un roleplay joué avec Kao)

J'essayerai de sortir un chapitre par mois **minimum**.

J'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis car ils me permettront non seulement de m'améliorer, mais aussi de m'assurer que cette histoire vous plait :)

ATTENTION ! Il se trouve dans ce premier chapitre une scène citronnée, si vous voyez c'que je veux dire ! c:

Donc si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de scène, ne lisez pas cette histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Premier pas_

Un violent coup de tonnerre claqua dans l'air et fit lâcher ses clés à l'homme éméché qui tentait de déverrouiller sa porte d'entrée. La tempête dominait la météo, l'orage faisait gronder le ciel, lui donnant un air de tigre énervé, prêt à bondir pour déchiqueter sa proie.

Le brun sursauta du fait d'un fugace sentiment de peur et d'insécurité. Il en lâcha ses clés puis il jura en se baissant pour les récupérer. Cet exercice d'ordinaire si facile se retrouvait ardu de par la forte concentration d'alcool coulant dans ses veines et les quelques blessures qu'il arborait. Sa tête le tiraillait et ses muscles ankylosés lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Son corps peinait à lui obéir et cela le frustrait et l'énervait d'autant plus.

Malgré ses mains tremblantes, il parvint à déverrouiller sa porte d'entrée. Sans perdre un instant, il se mit à l'abri, en manquant de trébucher. Ce fait n'était pas très étonnant, il pouvait faire preuve d'une incroyable maladresse. Maladresse qui se retrouvait exacerbé lorsqu'il était saoul. Il tint bon et, après avoir fermé l'entrée derrière lui, il entreprit de retirer ses chaussures et son long trench-coat noir. Ce dernier s'avérant bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait à enlever, il finit par abandonner : le pauvre homme ne se sentait pas d'humeur à batailler avec ses vêtements.

« Harry…? » put-il entendre depuis la salle à manger, se situant au bout du couloir et dont il émanait de la lumière.

Il n'imaginait que trop bien la personne s'y trouvant, l'attendant pour leur dispute quotidienne. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait bu juste avant : Elles passaient généralement mieux quand il n'avait qu'à moitié conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais malgré son fort taux d'alcoolémie, Harry se sentait las. Las, vieux et épuisé. Il en avait tout simplement assez, à un point tel que rentrer chez lui était devenu une tâche agaçante à faire, un travail… et non plus un plaisir, comme autrefois.

Tout en se rendant dans son salon, il se demanda quand leur relation avait à ce point changée. Comment en quinze ans de mariage ils en étaient arrivés là. Il laissa échapper un long soupire et, ne trouvant de réponses à ses interrogations, il s'avachit sur son canapé, dans son salon. Ce dernier lui donnait l'impression d'être sur un nuage tant il était confortable. Harry se souvint en avoir fait l'acquisition avec Draco, suite à leur emménagement dans cette grande demeure. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et il se rendit compte que cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'année qu'ils le possédaient. Cela faisait donc presque dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés, nota-t-il mentalement. Il se dit que dix ans, c'était long, surtout vers la fin.

Car étant donné leurs nombreuses disputes, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la fin.

Chaque soir, Harry craignait de retrouver sa maison vide de meuble et de vie. Il appréhendait le départ de Draco avec leurs enfants, qui suivraient irrémédiablement une demande de divorce. Ça, Harry préférait ne pas y penser. Et l'alcool l'y aidait également.

Du bruit attira son attention et il n'eut aucun mal a imaginer son mari se servir un énième verre de vin.

Draco s'avérait être aussi fatigué que Harry. Il était las de la vie qu'ils menaient tous les deux, épuisé par les disputes. Souvent, il se demandait pourquoi ils restaient ensemble. Pour les enfants ?

Non, Draco savait qu'il restait parce qu'il était encore éperdument amoureux de Harry. Et ce, en dépit de leur couple tangible et fragile. Et surtout, il ne partait pas car il gardait l'espoir que tout allait s'arranger. Intimement, au fond de lui, il y croyait dur comme fer.

Le blond ferma les yeux, tenant son verre de vin maintenant plein d'une main et une bouteille vide de l'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de revenir quelques années en arrière, lorsque tout allait bien. Ils étaient heureux, à cette lointaine époque.

 _Dix ans…_ pensa-t-il avec nostalgie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de se servir ce qui lui semblait être un verre de whisky. L'air empestait l'alcool, où plutôt : Harry empestait l'alcool. Draco grimaça mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre à cet instant.

Il le vit jeter un glaçon dans un verre, avant de le remplir au quart d'un liquide ambré.

« Tu bois encore... »

L'ancien mangemort n'avait finalement pu s'en empêcher.

Se crispant à cette remarque, le brun se retourna pour fusiller son interlocuteur du regard.

Il se passa quelques secondes, durant lesquels ils se contentaient de se regarder avec peine et colère. Ils trouvaient cela ridicule et ce fut Harry qui brisa le premier le silence désagréable dans lequel ils avaient sombré.

« Excuse moi... » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ce pardon intrigua d'abord son mari qui peinait à en croire ses oreilles. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais tour joué par son esprit.

« Tu es… quoi ? » s'entendit-il demander stupidement.

Il se fustigea mentalement pour ça futile question et son manque d'élocution.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. » répéta Harry.

Draco posa son verre et la bouteille, de peur de les lâcher. Il était au summum de la surprise. Il voulut parler, répondre à l'amour de sa vie qu'il lui pardonnait tout, absolument tout, mais aucun son ne voulait quitter sa gorge. Sa vision se brouilla de par les larmes qui s'écoulaient du coin de ses yeux. Harry, étonné par sa réaction, abandonna l'alcool pour le rejoindre et le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, comme autrefois.

Ses bras embrassèrent les hanches du blond et ses mains se calèrent sur son dos pour ensuite serrer le corps fin qui, à présent, tremblait. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et manqua de se briser lorsque Draco se laissa pleurer contre son épaule.

Harry prit subitement conscience de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait des années durant.

Il le serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, puis il cacha honteusement son visage dans son cou. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, humant l'odeur de son eau de Cologne. Il en mettait peu, de sorte que celle-ci ne lui piquait pas le nez. Et tandis qu'il étreignait son mari, Harry se demandait depuis combien de temps ils ne s'étaient pas simplement tenus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 _Trop longtemps…_ pensa-t-il amèrement. Son Draco lui manquait. Son corps appelait le sien, de sorte qu'il n'était prêt à le lâcher. En dépit de l'alcool contenu dans son sang, il était suffisamment conscient pour désirer son partenaire et premier véritable amant. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine et une avalanche d'agréables sentiments lui donnaient le tournis.

« Harry, tu me sers un peu fort... » murmura Draco doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre et le brusquer.

L'intéressé émit un soupir de bien-être, avant d'accepter de le relâcher. Draco pouvant respirer, il profita d'être libre de ses mouvements pour prendre le visage de Harry entre ses mains. Il captura ainsi ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Il y mettait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, tout les sentiments que lui inspirer la demande de pardon du survivant et maintenant auror.

Ce dernier vit ses mains dériver jusque sur les hanches du blond, tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser qu'il lui offrait, jusqu'à devenir aussi fougueux que passionné. Il voulait lui véhiculer l'ensemble des émotions qu'il ressentait à travers cet échange : amour, culpabilité, tristesse, désir… Et ce, tout en restant chaste et tranquille. Harry ne voulait simplement pas précipiter les choses.

Draco partageait cela. Lui aussi voulait prendre son temps, pour redécouvrir et savourer cet instant d'intimité qu'ils s'offraient enfin. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant, du moment où Harry le regarderait de nouveau… Dieu sait comment il en avait même fantasmé.

Après une dizaine de minutes à s'embrasser de cette façon, Draco et Harry se séparèrent et d'un commun accord, ils rejoignirent leur chambre à l'étage. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, ils se serraient simplement la main, sans s'adresser le moindre regard, quoi que Harry ne se gênait pas à admirer les hanches de son amant se balancer devant lui, tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers. Il n'y avait plus aucun animosité entre eux, comme ça pouvait être le cas les jours précédents.

Ils rejoignirent leur chambre et Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il entreprit de retirer chaque couche de vêtements qu'il portait lentement. Il en grimaçait de douleur tant son corps le faisait souffrir, sous le regard inquiet de Draco. Ce fut pour le brun une éprouvante journée : il avait été sur le terrain pour capturer des mangemorts encore en activités.

 _Quinze ans après, ils continuent de nuire…_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il détestait ces journées car il en revenait toujours blessé. Et ça, Draco aussi ne le supportait que difficilement. D'ailleurs, il quitta leur chambre quelques minutes, pour revenir avec des onguents.

Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent ensuite sur le torse dénudé de son mari. Il le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant et attirant, malgré les blessures et les bleus qu'il arborait. Un agréable frisson le parcourut et un feu ardent se déclara dans ses reins. Il ne le trouvait pas seulement séduisant. Ce mot était un euphémisme à côté de ce que la nudité de son courageux Gryffon lui inspirait. Il essaya de garder son sang-froid, il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher à un tel moment. Et il n'était pas certain que Harry ressente quelque chose de similaire.

 _Il ne me regarde plus…_ pensa-t-il tristement.

Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et l'envie de pleurer lui revint. Il ordonna à Harry de s'allonger sur le ventre, pour pouvoir lui appliquer les onguents qu'il avait apporté. Et ce, en faisant fi de la douloureuse émotion qu'il ressentait.

Harry obéit sans émettre la moindre objection. Il s'installa sur le ventre, puis il attendit patiemment que les mains de Draco appliquent le soin.

Il fut cependant surpris en le sentant s'installer sur son fessier. Il avait mal, bien sûr, mais il ne dit rien. Ce qui l'encourageait notamment à se taire était les mains tremblantes d'hésitation qui se posèrent sur son dos. Il ne voulait ni le brusquer, ni l'en empêcher. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient touché… ou simplement caressé… ou encore embrassé. En fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas accordé un peu de tendresse et d'amour.

Harry ferma finalement ses paupières pour se laisser transporté par le délicieux massage. Draco avait hésité, avant d'oser grimper sur le lit pour s'installer sur le brun. Il l'avait fait délicatement, de peur de le blesser, puis il s'était tout de suite empressé d'appliquer la crème rapportée. Ses mains tremblaient tant il était nerveux. Il avait peur de la réaction de l'homme alanguit sous lui, peur de la violence dont il était parfois capable. Il le savait truculent lorsqu'il était saoul, aussi appliqua-t-il la crème en faisant preuve d'attention. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur les épaules musclés, la nuque découverte, les omoplates et, plus particulièrement, sur le bas du dos. Il se faisait violence pour résister à la tentation que représentait le corps de Harry.

Il brûlait de désir pour lui.

Il voulait qu'il le fasse de nouveau sien.

Il le désirait ardemment.

Et finalement, il se laissa aller à fantasmer sur la sauvagerie dont pouvait faire preuve Harry, sur la façon qu'il avait de le soumettre, sur ses impitoyables coups de reins lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour.

De fait, il ne pouvait remarquer ses gestes devenir plus lents et sensuels qu'ils ne devaient l'être, s'attardant expressément sur les parties du corps qu'il savait sensibles de son mari.

« Draco… ? »

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le changement de comportement de son compagnon, mais il l'appréciait. Il aurait cependant désiré plus, car ces caresses éveillaient en lui un besoin particulier à satisfaire, un besoin qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un certain temps. Il se redressa alors très légèrement sur ses avant bras, libérant Draco de ses agréables divagations. Il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos et le blond, d'abord étonné et décontenancé, en profita en se penchant pour l'embrasser avec une passion débordante. Il en avait tellement envie… Et voir que Harry ressentait la même chose l'encourageait dans cette voie-là.

Bientôt, sa langue se faufila dans la bouche de son compagnon. Leur deux muscles humides entamèrent un ballet enflammé, qui avait un arrière goût de culpabilité et d'alcool mêlés. Mais ça, les deux hommes n'en avaient cure : ils n'avaient plus qu'en tête le plaisir de l'autre et l'irrépressible besoin d'unir enfin leur corps.

C'était là une façon, pour eux, de se retrouver.

Les mains du blond se posèrent sur le torse musclé et blessé de son amant, s'attardant sur les pectoraux, avant de lentement descendre en direction de l'objet de ses convoitises. Le bout de ses doigts glissaient lentement sur la peau basanée, faisant frémir son propriétaire. Lorsque les lèvres du couple se détachèrent et qu'il purent enfin se regarder dans les yeux, ceux-ci brillaient de convoitise. L'un avait envie de l'autre, c'était un besoin aussi vital que celui de respirer.

Les mains de Harry entreprirent de retirer sa chemise à Draco. Certains boutons sautèrent, d'autres se détachèrent, tant ses gestes étaient brusques. Et pendant ce temps, Draco s'occupait de retirer la ceinture puis le pantalon de Harry.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'ils se retrouvent nus. Et de nouveau, leur corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un ardent baiser. Leur peau se frottait délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, ne faisant qu'accroître leur besoin mutuel de se retrouver. Draco croyait perdre la tête. Ce qu'ils faisaient là, il l'avait tant espérait qu'il peinait à y croire. Il pensait que Harry ne le désirait plus, il pensait la flamme de la passion éteinte à tout jamais. Alors le sentir aussi dur contre lui, lui redonnait espoir et le motivait à se montrer plus entreprenant qu'il l'aurait été d'ordinaire. Il n'hésitait pas à toucher, caresser et même mordre chaque parcelle de peau à sa portait. Il le fit jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur ses fesses pour les écarter puis les malaxer.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et, tandis qu'il se redressait, il adressa à son compagnon un regard doux et chaleureux.

« Doucement… mon amour… » lui susurra-t-il sur un ton enjôleur.

Prêt à satisfaire la moindre de ses envies, il se redressa donc, puis il se positionna de lui-même au dessus de la virilité tendue. Ça allait être douloureux, aussi douloureux que l'amour qu'ils partageaient, il le savait. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et il n'en avait que faire : il le voulait.

« Harry… murmura-t-il, tout en se laissant aller sur la hampe de chair de ce dernier. Je t'ai… me… » finit-il par dire, d'une voix étouffé par la vive douleur que cette pénétration non-préparée lui procurait. Il n'attendit pas même quelques minutes, le temps de s'adapter à cette intrusion désirée, qu'il mut ses hanches de haut en bas, dans un léger mouvement de balancement.

Il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière et il gémit plus fort que précédemment, sans pudeur aucune. Il se savait beau et séduisant, il n'avait aucun complexe, aussi faisait-il de son mieux pour attiser plus encore le désir de l'homme qu'il chevauchait.

De son côté, Harry ne parvenait plus à aligner ne serait-ce que deux pensées cohérentes. Son cerveau semblait avoir été transformé en une espèce de brouillard de pensées chaotiques, vivant dans un désordre complet où désir, bonheur et amour régnaient en maître. De ses yeux il admirait le blond qui allait et venait de lui-même sur sa queue dressée. Le spectacle était plus que magnifique et il s'en mordit les lèvres. Le corps de son partenaire l'avait manqué.

Il voyait à présent combien il avait besoin de lui. Sans les magnifiques yeux gris de son compagnon, sans sa présence chaleureuse à ses côtés, il n'était plus rien. Hormis peut-être l'ombre de lui-même. Et il s'en voulut de s'être comporté comme un rustre des années durant.

Draco n'avait pas mérité une telle froideur à son égard.

Draco méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il se redressa alors soudainement. Draco sursauta, mais il le laissa faire. Harry rapprocha leur lèvres pour murmurer chaudement :

« Je suis désolé, mon amour...

\- Har-

\- Je suis désolé,Draco, le coupa-t-il. Je t'aime… je t'aime aussi… »

Le blond accéléra le mouvement que produisait ses hanches. Plus aucun son ne voulait quitter sa gorge, hormis des gémissements de plaisir et de bonheur. Harry, lui, grognait. Il cala son visage dans le cou de son amant, de sorte que son souffle chaud caressait la peau blanche.

Se laissant envahir par les délicieuses sensations, Harry finit par jouir dans un grognement guttural, animal. Et Draco le suivit tout de suite après. Essoufflé de par leur ébat passionné, il se laissèrent tombé sur le matelas, le blond sur le brun.

Harry était exténué. La fatigue, l'alcool et leur activité physique particulièrement intense firent qu'il s'endormit presque instantanément, à la différence de Draco qui l'observait. Ce dernier arborait un regard chaleureux, pétillant d'un amour nouveau à son égard. Il était envahi par une exquise plénitude qui le laissait groggy. Il posa son cou sur le torse de son amant puis il observa de longues minutes ce dernier.

Il craignait cependant que les choses ne redeviennent comme avant. Il voulait tant que les choses s'améliorent entres eux. Il se dit notamment que l'effort ne devait pas venir que de lui, mais aussi de Harry. De fait, une sérieuse discussion était de mise.

Il s'endormit sur l'angoisse que lui proférait cette ultime pensée, mais aussi avec l'espoir d'un nouveau départ concernant leur couple.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de J. .

 **Note de l'auteur :** N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ! Ce sont vos "review" qui m'aident et m'aideront à écrire l'histoire ! Et si vous avez une idée à me soumettre, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je suis tout ouïe !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

signé : Zweim ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Le lendemain matin._

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut déçu de ne pas voir deux magnifiques perles grises en face de lui. Il aurait souhaité se réveiller en même temps que son mari pour pouvoir l'embrasser amoureusement en guise de bonjour. Hélas, il était seul dans son lit et dans le noir complet de surcroît. Il se dit que Draco avait dû se lever avant lui pour les enfants. De fait, il se dressa en position assise puis il frotta ses paupières, juste avant de longuement s'étirer. Ses muscles le faisaient encore souffrir, il savait son corps criblé de bleus.

De fugaces souvenirs de la soirée lui vinrent en mémoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et remercia le ciel que Draco ne soit pas là pour le voir puisque ce dernier se serait gentiment moqué de lui. Un doux sourire fit alors son apparition sur son faciès fatigué. Il aurait voulu prendre son temps la veille et ainsi redécouvrir le corps de son amant. Il voulait l'aimer de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus passionnément encore. Il désirait plus que tout au monde retrouver cette complicité qu'il partageait autrefois avec lui : il en avait assez de ces incessantes guerres. Elles n'avaient aucun sens, elles n'avaient aucun intérêt, si ce n'est celui de les séparer un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

Il poussa un long soupir, un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, sur le matelas confortable. Il remonta les couvertures jusque sous son menton, en regrettant que son compagnon ne soit pas là. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son torse, à l'emplacement du cœur, pour sentir ce dernier battre à vive allure. _Il me manque…_ pensa-t-il tristement. Ses prunelles s'assombrirent et ses dents pincèrent ses lèvres. Il ne souriait plus. Il ressentait maintenant une certaine angoisse l'étrangler, le priver d'oxygène.

_Je ne veux pas le perdre !_

Il s'efforça de respirer, ce n'était, après tout, pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il se devait d'être fort. Surtout après la chaleureuse nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient partagé.

Le bruit d'un grincement de porte le fit sursauter. Il n'osa plus esquisser le moindre geste. Des pas suivirent puis il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement. Il devina Draco assis sur son bord et, sans attendre, il se redressa puis il enlaça le corps délicat de son adorable compagnon. Cachant son visage contre le cou de celui-ci, il prit une grande inspiration pour humer une délicieuse odeur d'oranges. Son coeur qui palpitait alors douloureusement, se calma. Cette odeur fonctionnait comme une drogue douce : elle l'apaisait et le rendait groggy.

« Bonjour, Harry » murmura doucement Draco, en glissant l'une de ses mains aux longs doigts dans la chevelure brune.

Il caressa les cheveux en bataille, tentant vainement de les dompter. Et ce geste pourtant anodin fit frissonner Harry de plaisir. En retour, il le serra un peu plus fortement entre ses bras, plantant un baiser sur la peau blanche et délicate.

« Harry, les enfants… ils... »

Draco ne put terminer sa phrase que les mains baladeuses de Harry se faufilèrent sous ses vêtements. L'une sous sa chemise et l'autre dans son pantalon. Draco se sentit rougir et il se félicita pour ne pas avoir ouvert les volets ou allumé la lumière de leur chambre. Il émit un petit gémissement appréciateur, ce qui encouragea Harry à continuer. Cependant, Draco, bien qu'il appréciait les caresses que lui prodiguait son amant, s'efforçait de garder la tête froide. Ses enfants les attendaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, ils ne pouvaient, de fait, s'octroyer un moment intime.

« Har… Harry, s'il te plaît. Les enfants t'attendent. »

Il entendit Harry grogner de mécontentement, puis il le sentit retirer ses mains. Il soupira légèrement, rassuré qu'il ne l'ait pas mal prit. Il savait le grognon le matin et ce n'était jamais une très bonne chose. C'était d'ailleurs, l'une des raisons pour lesquels Harry se réveillait et partait d'ordinaire plus tôt que Draco et les enfants : pour esquiver une énième dispute.

La gorge de Draco se serra, sans aucune raison apparente. L'émotion, peut-être ?

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, pour la première fois avant Harry, il avait été surpris de voir celui-là même dormir à poings fermés à côté de lui. Plus encore, il avait été choqué de le sentir l'étreindre, de sentir son corps nu et tranquille blotti contre le sien. Et maintenant, il était d'autant plus choqué de voir son compagnon accepter de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec leur famille.

 _Les enfants vont être ravi…_ pensa-t-il gaiement, en se retenant difficilement de fondre en larme. Depuis sa première grossesse, il était devenu sensible. Il en avait parfaitement conscience et il tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Il ne voulait pas voir son compagnon s'inquiéter inutilement pour lui, surtout dans le cas présent. Et puis il avait eu à supporter bien plus éprouvant que cela.

« Laisse moi enfiler un pyjama et j'arrive. » entendit-il prononcer, d'une voix grondante, Harry.

Il hocha en retour la tête, tout en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire.

Il se releva ensuite puis il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, sans omettre de s'attarder sur le corps nu, découvert, de son beau brun. Bien que blessé et couvert de bleu, il restait attractif. Ses blessures lui donnaient même un petit côté sauvage que l'ancien Serpentard appréciait.

Après qu'il eut fermé la porte, il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, puis il prit une grande inspiration. Il s'empressa alors d'essuyer ses yeux humides : un peu plus et il fondait en larme.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher._

Fort de cette dernière résolution, il parcourut le couloir à grandes enjambées, puis il dévala rapidement les escaliers. Il rejoignit ainsi la salle à manger où ses enfants se disputaient au sujet d'une chose qui lui échappait complètement. Il ne s'en soucia cependant pas. Il arborait un sourire heureux, tandis qu'il prenait sa fille Lucy dans ses bras. Il s'assit puis il installa la petite sur ses genoux pour lui donner à manger. D'ordinaire, il la laissait se débrouiller seul, elle désirait faire « comme les grands » et boire son bol de lait seule, quitte à s'en mettre sur ses habits. Mais là, il avait besoin d'un peu d'amour et de tendresse. Lucy ne broncha pas, elle était heureuse de l'attention que son père lui portait.

Pendant ce temps, James et Scorpius cessèrent leur dispute pour observer Draco avec attention. James bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui attirèrent son attention. Il les interrogea du regard, bien que devinant sans difficulté de quoi il était question. Ce fut Scorpius qui brisa ensuite le silence un tantinet gênant qui venait de s'instaurer :

« Papa va-t-il nous rejoindre ?

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Draco, gentiment.

\- Ses… ses affaires sont encore là ! s'exclama James. Il travaille pas aujourd'hui ? Il passe le week-end avec nous ? »

Draco ne sut quoi répondre face à ces yeux bleus plein d'espoir. Sa poitrine devint douloureuse et il baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi les affaires de son amants étaient encore présente, ni même pourquoi il était resté au lit avec lui au lieu de partir travailler tôt le matin comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Aujourd'hui je travaille, mais je peux me permettre d'arriver un peu plus tard. »

Harry entra dans la pièce et le silence devint de nouveau maître. Il sourit à ses enfants et son regard fut tout de suite happé par les yeux pétillant de joie et d'amour de son mari. Il sentit un intense sentiment de bonheur et de bien être l'envahir, et il se hâta de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps et son esprit joueur et taquin lui avaient tant manqué… Et il avait eu si peur de perdre un être aussi merveilleux ! Il se fustigea mentalement pour sa bêtise : Draco méritait le meilleur de lui-même.

Harry et Draco, trop occupés à se bécoter, ne virent pas les yeux s'écarquiller de James et l'air à la fois gêné et moqueur qu'arborait Scorpius.

« Vous… vous êtes de nouveau amoureux ? questionna stupidement James.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer ton père, James. » lui répondit Harry sur un ton paternel.

D'ailleurs, il contourna la table et, après avoir ébouriffer les cheveux platine de Scorpius, il se pencha pour embrasser son autre fils sur la joue. Scorpius grogna méchamment, puis il se leva pour faire de même et enlacer tendrement son père. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était sincèrement heureux de pouvoir partager un simple petit-déjeuner avec lui.

Harry, lui, n'était pas aveugle. Il se rendait parfaitement compte de l'effet qu'avait eu ses nombreuses absences sur sa petite famille. Il porta son attention sur la petite dernière, Lucy, qui quémandait à son tour l'exclusivité de son autre père.

« Tu veux prendre la petite ? Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner, si tu veux. »

Harry accepta volontiers la proposition de Draco et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il prit son enfant dans ses bras pour l'aider à manger. Son interlocuteur s'esquiva et il disparut dans la cuisine, laissant les enfants et le deuxième adulte seuls.

« Papa… reprit timidement James.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui, alors ? Pourquoi ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Harry esquissa un petit sourire amusé à l'avalanche de questions.

« Je vais au ministère pour poursuivre une enquête. »

Les yeux des deux jeunes garçons s'illuminèrent.

« Tu nous racontes ?! s'écria Scorpius, fébrile et fière d'avoir comme père un héro et célèbre auror.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas. C'est confidentiel, les enfants. J'en suis navré.

\- Oooooh… clamèrent-ils en coeur, déçut.

\- Vous allez faire un autre enfant avec Père ? Rajouta ensuite James.

\- Quoi ? » lui dit Harry.

Ce dernier se sentit bien bête après lui avoir répondu. Mais cette même question l'avait non seulement surprise, mais surtout laissé perplexe. Il ne pensait pas vraiment faire un quatrième enfant avec Draco, quand bien même cette idée ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait sa famille et il adorait ses enfants. En avoir un autre ne le rendrait que plus heureux encore.

« Je veux un petit frère ! lui confia James. Parce que Lucy préfère Scorpius, alors si vous nous faite un petit frère, il me préférera moi !

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Draco en entrant dans la pièce pour apporter son petit déjeuner à son compagnon.

\- James veut un petit frère parce que Lucy l'aime pas ! Répliqua immédiatement Scorpius.

Les deux frères se chamaillèrent quelques secondes encore et, lorsque le calme revint, Draco prit la parole :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que sa fonctionne, James chéri. On ne choisit pas.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il ne sait même pas comment on fait des bébés ! s'exclama moqueusement son frère.

\- Si je sais !

\- Non tu sais pas ! »

Draco soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était inutile de s'immiscer dans l'une de leurs querelles enfantines. C'était peine perdu, ce n'était pas productif. Au lieu de cela, il s'installa à côté de Harry pour le dévorer du regard, tandis qu'il mangeait une tartine. Il le trouvait beau et séduisant. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il voulait passer tout son temps libre avec lui. Et si possible au lit. Mais son mari devait partir travailler et il le redoutait. Il craignait que les choses redeviennent comme avant à son retour, ce soir. Il appréhendait le moment où, saoul, il passerait le pas de leur porte d'entrer. Il ne put, finalement, s'empêcher de mordre ses lèvres avec angoisse.

Harry nota le changement d'attitude chez Draco. Cela l'alerta et il posa sa tasse et son taost pour l'interroger du regard. Il passa Lucy au plus grand de ses deux enfants, Scorpius, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon. Le blond posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Harry et ils se scrutèrent du regard. Les yeux gris plongées dans les prunelles cafés, ils se dirent qu'ils avaient face à eux l'être le plus merveilleux au monde, leur âme-sœur.

Harry hésita quelques secondes, tandis qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Puis il sourit gaiement, avant de lui proposer un dîner en tête-à-tête. Draco en fut si surpris qu'il ne sut, dans un premier temps quoi répondre. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, il détourna son attention de son amant pour regarder ses enfants.

« Hermione pourra les garder. » lui dit Harry, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

Draco tourna sa tête vers lui, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu… Draco hésita à continuer. Tu seras peut-être fatigué, tu voudras probablement te reposer, ce soir, lui dit-il.

\- Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Aujourd'hui devrait être tranquille ! Fais les garder, réserve-nous cette soirée. Et justement ! Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans ce restaurant ? Tu sais, celui où nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous… »

Harry rougit en remémorant cette merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient, auparavant, partagée. Leur premier vrai rendez-vous amoureux. Il se souvenait encore de la façon ridicule dont il avait proposé à Draco de manger avec lui : il avait longuement bafouillé, s'était repris cinq fois, avant de parvenir à lui faire sa demande. Son petit-ami, à l'époque, s'était bien moqué de lui ! Mais ils avaient ensuite partagé l'une des plus belle soirée de leur vie.

Draco, de son côté, était enchanté !Le bonheur qui en résulta fut si intense, qu'il ne put réprimer quelques larmes. Il était touché que son compagnon s'en souvienne. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, puis il captura ses lèvres dans un fougueux, mais tout de même chaste baiser. Leurs enfants étaient toujours présents.

_**oOo** _

_Le soir._

Ses yeux rougit par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler fixaient son énième verre de vin, déjà bien entamé. Harry n'était pas rentré et il était seul, puisque leurs enfants se trouvaient chez les Weasley. De fait, il avait passé sa soirée à boire jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ce que son foie et ses reins l'obligent à s'arrêter. Il était profondément blessé et déçu par le comportement laxiste de son mari. Si bien qu'à cet instant précis, il se demandait ce qui le retenait de rester avec lui. Il se résonna ensuite en se disant que si Harry n'était pas rentré, c'est qu'il avait probablement dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Peut-être était-il blessé et il ne s'en doutait même pas.

Cette dernière réflexion l'angoissa de plus bel, en plus de l'énerver. Il s'en sentit horriblement mal et, de nouveau, il éclata en sanglots, sans parvenir à se retenir. Las et épuisé, il finit par se lever puis il quitta la salle à manger, abandonnant mouchoirs et alcools. Il se rendit à l'étage, dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'empressa de se déshabiller pour se glisser sous les draps. Mais avant cela, il s'attarda sur la pièce qui avait, mainte fois, accueillit leurs ébats parfois doux, d'autres fois passionnés. L'amour physique avec son mari lui manquait presque autant que le simple fait de lui tenir la main. Aussi, sa dernière pensée, avant de s'endormir, fut pour son lui :

_Je t'en prie, Harry… Revient moi… ne me laisse pas…_

Quelques heures plus tard, sentant son lit bouger, il ouvrit très légèrement ses paupières. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur, puis il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement. Il se retourna aussitôt et découvrit, allongé à côté de lui, un Harry dénudé et bien plus blessé encore qu'il ne l'était la veille.

« Mon amour ? » murmura-t-il avec un semblant d'hésitation dans la voix.

Il reçut en réponse un faible grognement.

Draco était maintenant au summum de l'inquiétude. Il se demandait quel genre d'enquête il menait pour revenir à chaque fois dans un sale état à la maison. Il s'efforça de se lever, de quitter le lit chaud et douiller pour partir à la recherche de quelques potions de soin et d'anti-douleur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le nécessaire et il força Harry à les prendre. Ce ne fut pas une tâche aisé, puisque ce dernier dormait à moitié, probablement épuisé suite une éprouvante et dangereuse journée.

Draco était, en plus d'être inquiet, rassuré, aussi étrange cela soit-il. Après tout, son Harry était encore vivant et, bien qu'abîmé, il était revenu chez eux et sobre de surcroît !

Il s'allongea à côté de lui et, après avoir retiré son pyjama, il blottit son corps nu contre celui de son compagnon endormi.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de J. .

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, les amis ! 

signé : Zweim ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Dîné aux chandelles

_Le lendemain matin - 7h00._

Harry était devenu, au fil des années, un homme colérique et exigeant. Il attendait de son équipe, de ses hommes le meilleur qu'ils pouvaient fournir. Et parce qu'il possédait cette qualité, car à ses yeux ce n'était pas un défaut, il était devenu Auror en Chef et était connu de par le monde entier magique sorcier pour le nombre important d'enquêtes et de missions qu'il avait mené à bien. Et ça, Harry en était particulièrement fier, bien qu'il le cachait. De fait, il n'était pas rare qu'on lui impose des missions de la plus haute importance. Et c'était, en ce moment même, le cas. Le problème était qu'en plus d'être importante, elle était fastidieuse : il lui fallait acquérir certaines compétences s'il désirait la mener à bien. A cause de cela, il s'avérait être particulièrement fatigué, puisqu'en surmenage. Quoi que fatigué était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état d'intense fatigue dans laquelle il se trouvait. A un point tel qu'il avait loupé le dîné promis à son mari la veille.

Réveillé depuis quelques minutes, il n'osait esquisser le moindre geste : en effet, Draco semblait dormir à point fermé et il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. D'autant plus qu'il se trouvait dans un état d'excitation avancé et... peu discret. Gêné, il espérait que son beau blond allait rapidement se lever pour le libérer… ou le satisfaire. Harry n'était pas contre cette dernière pensée. Un malicieux sourire étira alors ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne plante un délicat baiser sur la nuque de son amant. Depuis son réveil, elle lui faisait de l'oeil. Il entendit celui-ci soupirer, mais il ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait de plaisir ou non. Dans le doute, Harry se dit qu'il serait judicieux de retenter l'expérience. Il déposa un second baiser sur la peau laiteuse, et encore un autre… et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Draco, à présent bien éveillé, se retourne pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry l'enlaça et put constater que le corps aimé se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Motivé par cette découverte, il l'embrassa avec plus de fougue et de passion que précédemment. Draco y répondit avec grand plaisir, en plaquant le corps blessé de son mari contre le sien.

Il était, en vérité, réveillé depuis un peu plus d'une heure déjà, mais il n'avait pas oser faire le moindre mouvement lorsqu'il avait senti la verge de Harry contre ses fesses. Il avait pris son mal en patience, peu importait combien c'était frustrant. Mais maintenant qu'il savourait ce délicieux échange linguale, il désirait plus et il attendait plus de sa part aussi. Après tout, le brun devait se faire pardonner pour avoir loupé leur dîné au restaurant. Et ça, Harry l'avait parfaitement compris et il y comptait bien.

Du moins, il l'aurait fait sur le champs et avec grand plaisir s'il s'était s'agit du week-end. Seulement, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps avec son compagnon, car en tant qu'Auror et Chef d'une équipe sur une mission sensible, il se devait d'être à l'heure. Il quitta alors à contrecœur les bras chaleureux pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Draco, surpris et attristé par le refus de son compagnon d'aller plus loin dans leur étreinte, se redressa à son tour et posa son menton sur l'épaule musclé de Harry. L'une de ses mains glissa sur le torse finement musclé et, prudemment, elle entreprit de descendre jusqu'à pouvoir empoigner la hampe de chair de son amant.

« Harry... » murmura Draco d'une voix chaude.

L'intéressé sentit un délicieux frisson le parcourir, avant qu'un feu ardent ne se déclare dans ses reins. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux exquises caresses que lui prodiguait son amant sur son sexe tendu.

« Restes avec moi… ne vas pas travailler… je t'en supplie… » chuchota de nouveau Draco, avant qu'il ne relâche Harry.

Il quitta le lit pour se placer face à lui, ses deux mains posées sur les deux imposantes épaules. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux de longues secondes et Draco se pourlécha les lèvres, faisant ainsi comprendre à son vis-à-vis ses intentions. Celles-ci étant on ne peut plus clair, Harry n'en devint que plus excité et plus dure encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, il hésitait toujours à prendre une douche froide et quitter la maison pour rejoindre son lieu de travail, au désarroi de Draco qui ne comptait pas le laisser lui échapper. Quoi qu'un début d'idée venait de germer dans son esprit de Serpentard. Le sourire qu'il envoya à Harry ne dit rien qui vaille à ce dernier.

« Draco, je dois partir travailler. » tenta-t-il pour le dissuader.

« Je suis sûr que tu as cinq minutes à m'accorder. » lui répondit-il, tout en laissant ses mains glisser le long du torse, des abdominaux, jusqu'à se poser sur les cuisses de son interlocuteur.

Il avait fait cela avec une infinie douceur, si bien que ce simple 'déplacement', cet innocent contacte, revêtit les qualités d'une sensuelle caresse. Harry se dit que cinq minutes devraient être suffisantes. Il acquiesça donc, donnant à Draco l'autorisation de concrétiser ce qu'il souhaitait lui faire.

Draco se baissa, tout en écartant les genoux de son amant, posant les siens sur le sol, afin de se placer entre les jambes de son compagnon. Et tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux, le bout de sa langue vint longer la verge turgescente, de la base jusqu'au gland, juste avant de le prendre en bouche. Sa langue avait suivie les petites veines et, maintenant, le bout de cette dernière titillait le sexe éveillé, encouragé par les gémissements, plus proche de soupirs, que Harry laissait échapper.

Cette fellation, faite de bon matin, le rendait d'humeur agréable et grivoise. Il voulait ardemment rester au côté de son compagnon et lui faire l'amour toute la journée. Surtout qu'en se réveillant, il s'était attendu à une dispute, à des reproche et même des cris ! Mis jamais il n'avait imaginé cela se produire. Harry était donc au anges : il arborait d'ailleurs un sourire béa, quand il ne gémissait pas.

Draco, lui, était plus que satisfait, le plan qu'il avait en quelques secondes échafaudé dans son esprit se mettait en place. Il léchait et il suçait son partenaire avec dévotion, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il le connaissait par coeur, il avait une cartographie précise des points sensibles de son compagnon, des zones dites érogènes. Il savait où et comment sa langue devait se placer et à quel moment il pouvait entamer une série de gorge profonde juste à l'entente des grognements que lançait Harry. Il savait faire cela, de sorte le mener au summum même du plaisir, à l'extase de la libération, à la jouissance tant attendue !

Et tandis qu'il suçait, il sentait l'un des mains de l'amour de sa vie se perdre dans sa chevelure blonde. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait les couper, s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à son père. Il sentit les quadriceps se tendre au même moment et, avant que Harry ne jouisse, il cessa tout mouvement, retira de sa bouche sa virilité turgescente, pour se relever promptement.

« Prends une douche froide. » se contenta de lui dire Draco, sèchement, avant de s'emparer d'un long peignoir en soie et de quitter fièrement la chambre.

Il laissa derrière lui un Harry coi de surprise.

**_o_ _Oo_ **

_Plus tard dans la journée._

Draco était fier du vilain tour qu'il avait joué à son Griffon de mari. Il était, de ce fait, d'une extrême bonne humeur qui donnait à Blaise l'envie de se frapper le front contre le mur ou la table.

Ce dernier venait d'entendre le plan machiavélique mis en place par Draco, contre son gré. Notamment parce que ce dernier s'était pointé chez lui sans même lui envoyé préalablement un hibou. _Ou un foutu sms !_ Pensa-t-il, légèrement énervé.

Finalement, il avait accueilli chaleureusement le blond chez lui, dans son coquet appartement en plein centre de Londres.

Blaise vivait depuis plus de cinq ans déjà chez les moldus. Il n'avait, par ailleurs, eu aucun mal à s'adapter à la vie chez eux. Il avait même rencontré une charmante demoiselle, une non-mage, qui n'était au courant de rien en ce qui concernait le monde sorcier. Draco avait été surpris, mais il avait accepté le choix de Blaise. Lui, en revanche, rencontrait encore quelques réticences quant au fait de se mélanger à 'eux'.

Il discutèrent durant toutes l'après-midi des derniers ragots du monde sorcier. Plus particulièrement une rumeur qui circulait depuis un certain temps et qui concernait la sécurité du monde magique Anglais.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, Draco, mais il paraît que deux auror étrangers sont venu prêter main-forte à notre gouvernement, dernièrement.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu de tel.

\- Harry ne saurait-il pas quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- Nos échanges sont, en ce moment, assez… limité, si je puis me permettre, Blaise.

\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Ton 'plan maléfique' de ce matin était plus que suffisant. Mes pauvres oreilles…

\- Certes, pauvre de toi. Passons, veux-tu ? Donc, que sais-tu d'autre au sujet des deux mystérieux aurors ? Ils sont comment ? Quelle nationalité ? »

Les yeux de Draco pétillaient de curiosité, tandis qu'il se penchait sur la table en dévorant son ami du regard. Il était avide de commérages et adorer colporté les rumeurs qu'il parvenait à entendre ci et là. Blaise, amusé par la réaction qu'il jugeait enfantine de Draco, reprit :

« Certains disent qu'il sont d'origine arabe. D'autres Italienne. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils venaient, aussi, de l'Amérique latine.

\- Je vois… j'en conclus qu'ils doivent avoir la peau bronzé, les cheveux noirs et probablement les yeux de couleurs foncés, puisqu'ils semblent provenir d'un pays chaud.

\- Jolie analyse, Sherlock.

\- Merci. J'en parlerai avec Harry ! Il doit bien être au courant de quelque chose !

\- Il te dira rien, Drake.

\- Mais si ! Je sais comment le faire parler…

\- Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Blaise, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**oOo**

« Tu n'es pas très... comment dit-on ? Assidu ? Je crois que c'est cela. Tu n'es pas très assidu aujourd'hui, Harry Potter. »

Harry était allongé sur le sol, venant à peine de reprendre conscience. Il était essoufflé et blessé : en effet, ses mains étaient tachés par son propre sang, de même que ses habits qui se composaient d'une simple tunique blanche et d'un ample pantalon blanc. Pas de chaussures, aucun accessoire ou baguette, il portait sur lui le strict minimum.

« Tu es un sorcier puissant, mais au corps à corps tu ne vaux rien. »

Harry grimaça en tentant de se relever. Mais à peine commença-t-il à forcer sur ses bras qu'une horrible douleur le foudroya et le fit gémir. Des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses prunelles, tant la souffrance qu'il ressentait était intense.

« Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. » déclara finalement la voix féminine qui se promenait autour du corps de sa victime.

Victime qui perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.

**oOo**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut nullement surpris de se découvrir à l'infirmerie du ministère. Il commençait à y être habitué, maintenant. Il se redressa et vit ses mains recouvertes de bandages. Il s'empressa de les retirer, quoi que délicatement. L'on avait dû lui administrer une multitude de potions, afin qu'il guérisse au plus vite. C'était certes dangereux, son corps pouvait ne pas le supporter, mais il était prêt à en courir le risque : il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage ses enfants et encore moins Draco lorsqu'il rentrait dans un état plus que déplorable le soir.

Il quitta le lit confortable puis il enfila sa tenue d'Auror, qui se trouvait parfaitement pliée et posée sur une chaise, dans un coin de la chambre. Ensuite, il quitta l'infirmerie, discrètement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il rejoignit une cheminée et, à l'aide de la poudre mise à disposition, il prononça l'adresse de sa maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le mobilier familier de son salon s'imposa à lui et c'est avec plaisir qu'il y posa un pied. Il patienta quelques secondes, tendant l'oreille en se demandant si Draco était, ou non, présent. Ça ne devait pas être le cas puisqu'il n'entendit aucun bruit. La maison lui semblait être entièrement vide de vie et cela l'arrangeait. Il gravit les escaliers menant à sa chambre et c'est avec bonheur et plaisir qu'il rejoignit la salle de bain afin de laver les onguents et les crèmes que le médecin, Julius, avait dû lui appliquer.

Il se lava promptement, puis il enfila sa plus belle tenue, un pantalon noir, coupe droite, agrémentée d'une élégante chemise bleue nuit. Et, ensuite, il entreprit d'attendre son amant en s'accordant une petite sieste dans son salon.

Il se passa près de deux heures avant que le blond ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Draco avait été surpris de découvrir un Harry profondément endormi sur le canapé. En le voyant, il avait silencieusement retiré veste et chaussure, avant de se pencher au dessus de lui pour lui voler un baiser. Il sourit, attendrie, avant de se dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait au point d'être prêt à mourir si cela pouvait lui permettre de survivre. Il se doutait que du côté de Harry, c'était aussi le cas.

Harry ouvrit délicatement ses paupière et il fut plus qu'enchanté de découvrir Draco, penché au dessus de lui. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire, avant de se redresser. Il s'étira longuement, après que le blond se soit poussé puis assis à ses côtés. Harry lui fit de la place, puis il profita de la proximité entre eux pour le prendre dans ses bras et il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Draco fut touché par la tendresse dont son amant faisait preuve avec lui.

« Tu es rentré très tôt du travail, aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai réussi à me libérer. Pour toi, mon amour. Nous sortons dîner ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Harry, commença Draco avec amusement, nous sommes déjà le soir. Et j'espérais que tu me proposes cela. Les enfants sont chez les Weasley.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Je vois que tu as tout prévu, toi aussi. Alors… et bien… en fait, il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt vingt heure. Tu n'as pas faim ? s'enquit-il.

\- Au contraire, je meurs de faim ! »

Draco quitta le canapé en arborant un grand sourire heureux. Il tendit sa main à son compagnon pour l'inviter à faire de même et il fut une nouvelle fois surprit lorsque ce dernier l'attira contre lui pour le câliner et déposer une multitude de doux baisers dans son cou. Il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière en soupirant doucement de plaisir, ravi, tout en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure brune.

Harry relâcha délicatement le corps de Draco, puis il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue creuse. De son pouce, il caressa la pommette, tandis qu'il portait ses prunelles émeraudes dans les perles grises brillantes d'espoir et de joie.

« Je t'aime, Draco. » susurra-t-il d'une voix pleine d'affection et d'émotion.

Draco enlaça son cou, puis il l'obligea à l'embrasser fougueusement, mais tout de même chastement.

De nouveau, il se séparèrent et il entreprirent mettre leur veste et leurs chaussures pour partir.

Harry verrouilla la porte de leur maison, puis il se retourna pour prendre la main de Draco dans la sienne. De nouveau, ils contemplèrent les yeux l'autre et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent dans un 'pop' sonore : Harry venait de les faire transplaner.

Il apparurent ensuite dans une ruelle attenante au restaurant où ils avaient prévu de dîné. Il s'agissait d'une grande enseigne, un italien, dans laquelle la cuisine était absolument délicieuse. Harry en gardait de bons souvenirs.

Son mari et lui marchèrent dans la direction désirée, puis il se présentèrent à l'accueil du restaurant. Un serveur s'empressa de les accueillir, puis de les conduire à leur table, pour deux personnes et dans un coin discret pour ne pas être dérangés. Harry tira galamment la chaise de Draco, l'invitant de ce fait à s'installer le premier. Et lorsqu'il fut ensuite assis face à lui, sa main rejoignit celle de son compagnon.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu m'as fait ce matin, commença-t-il à dire sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Disons que j'ai trouvé, là, un moyen de me venger pour la veille, s'empressa de répondre Draco.

\- Évidemment… »

Draco lui fit les yeux doux, ce qui apaisa quelque peu Harry. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant ce qu'il lui avait fait. La douche froide qu'il avait ensuite dû prendre était des plus désagréable.

« Harry, je me demandais…

\- Oui ? Ajouta ce dernier, un sourcil levé.

\- Il y a des rumeurs au sujet de deux Auror étrangers venus aider l'Angleterre. Est-ce vraiment une rumeur ? »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, comme s'il hésitait à y répondre. Il arborait à présent un air soucieux qui ne rassura pas le blond. Fort heureusement, le serveur arriva avec la carte des vins, ce qui lui permit de cacher sa nervosité en faisant mine de regarder la liste. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait prendre. Harry, cependant, le devança et commanda leur première bouteille de vin à sa place. Draco mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, peiné qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé son avis au préalable. Chose dont le brun ne se rendit pas compte.

Draco sentait que ce dîné allait mal se terminer.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ! Ce sont vos "review" qui m'aident et m'aideront à écrire l'histoire ! Et si vous avez une idée à me soumettre, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je suis tout ouïe !

signé : Zweim ;)


End file.
